lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
'Elves' An elf (plural: elves) is a type of supernatural being in Germanic mythology and folklore.12 Elves are first attested in Old English and Old Norse texts and are prominent in traditional British and Scandinavian folklore. Elves were originally thought of as ambivalent beings with certain magical abilities capable of helping or hindering humans, but in later traditions became increasingly sinister3 and were believed to afflict humans and livestock in various ways. In early modern folklore they became associated with the fairies of Romance culture. The Romanticist movement revived literary interest in folk beliefs and culture,4 and elves entered the 20th-century high fantasy genre in the wake of works published by authors such as J. R. R. Tolkien. (Wikipedia, 2013). According to Internet sources there are several races of elves, but for forum's sake, three races are mentioned. The Eladrin, the Aleantylar, and the Tel-quessir. 'Eladrin:' Eladrin, commonly called the high elves, are graceful warriors and wizards that originally came from the Feyworld. They live in the Feywild, but are also at home in the Arvandor and the Gates of the Moon, and various forests of the world. They are magical in nature and love the arcane arts. From an early age they are taught to defend themselves, particularly with long swords. It was the god Corellon who created all elves. 'Physical Description:' Eladrin stand at an average height from 5'4 to 6'1 with a weight of anywhere from 130 lbs to 170 lbs. They are, however, naturally slender and athletic looking. They have a complexion similar to humans, and their hair is dark, though a blond haired Eladrin is not unheard of. They, like all elves, do not contain any body hair, except their eyebrows, eyelashes, and the hair on their head. Eye color is typically emerald green, brown, or hazel. They mature roughly at the same rate as humans, but are not considered an adult until they reach 110 years of age. They also do not age dramatically, thus their hair color never turns gray, white, or silver. Eladrin do not sleep, but enter into a trance known as the reverie for four hours a day. It is during this reverie that Eladrin elves mediate and reflect on recent happenings. 'Abilities:' Eladrin are graceful and intelligent beings with an intelligent capacity far greater than most humanoid races. The possess an agility that is comparable with the rest of the elven kin. Eladrin are unusually strong-willed and contain a natural resistance to enchantment spells. One of their greatest abilities however is known as the fey step, the ability to teleport from one place to another. When they rest within their reverie, they are completely aware of their surroundings. Eladrin only need to rest four hours to get the equivalent of six hours of human sleep. 'Psychology:' Because the Eladrin have a longevity and a strong connection to otherworldly magic of Feywild, they possess a detached view of the outside world. As a whole, they have trouble believing that any event occurring over mere years can affect them in any major way, with the exception of major tragedies, such as the Time of Troubles and the Spellplague. Outside of this, Eladrin look at things from a longer perspective, while being unconcerned with anything that has long term consequences spanning less than decades of time. They are content to seclude themselves, though some Eladrin are prone to stalking the lands as champions, battling evil outside their cities. An Eladrin's perspective of the world can make them appear as distant, intimidating, haughty, and arrogant. Even more so, their powerful fey nature tend to frighten less magically inclined races. They do form friendships, however, and take those to the heart. This bond becomes so deep that an Eladrin will react with rage if their comrades are threatened. Combined with their intelligence, wisdom, bravery, and arcane power, their loyalty makes them formidable allies and dangerous enemies. Despite their view of the world, Eladrin love to explore and are naturally curious in their youth. The tragedies of the Time of Troubles and Spellplague curbed explorations and adventures, causing them to retreat into their strong holds where their magical wards hold off the evil around them. 'Ecology and Culture:' Eladrin cities are magnificent with elegant architectures made of amazing towers and structures that blend seamlessly into places of natural beauty. Cities are located where the border of Prime and Feywild meet and where the border is thin. This thin boundary is located in isolated mountain vales, green islands, storm wracked coasts, and deep ancient forests. Eladrin live in grace with the touch of magic, which was determined by Corellon. They hold special favors to practices of dance, song, swordplay, and wizardry. Their cities are stunning to behold with the graceful and elegant designs blended with magic. Eladrin wear clothing that is simple, yet functional. However, their clothing does not lack beauty and grace, and if looked closely there are beautiful and complex patterns. The material, while considered non-fanciful-are made of superior materials, making the clothes last a long time against wear and tear. Eladrin prefer clothing of natural colors, but may wear garish hued garments, particularly during their holy days and festivals. Most Eladrin learn swordsmanship, and become trained in the use of a longsword. The longsword has long been an important aspect of their culture, heritage, and religion. 'Relationships to other species:' Although Eladrin live in isolated communities of their fellow kin, they generally have very little interest in the outside world. However, it is common to find Eladrin living among other species, such as dwarves, other races of elves, gnomes, halflings, dragonborn, humans, and tieflings. ='History:'= The Eladrin are the ancestors of all elf races and considered to be elves of a high class. They are often indistinguishable from other elves, making it nigh impossible to tell them apart from other Elven races. During the Dawn of Ages, Eladrin first emigrated to Toril from the realm of Faerie. This migration started in 27,000 DR when the fey opened the gates, thus allowing large numbers of fey races immigrate to Toril. Many nations came to be built from the various elven races, with the Eladrin settling primarily in the west. Over time, the nations would be brought low by the Crown Wars, a series of destructive conflicts that occurred amongst all branches of the Tel-quissir race. These wars, while partially inspired by the Ilythiir, also occurred because of the Eladrin's attempts to convert the green elves of Ilythiir away from their heretical nature worship of Corellon. This conflict would eventually tear the Tel-quessir apart, while causing both the creation of the dark elves and the destruction of most green elf nations. Over time, the Seldarine would blame the Eladrin for these conflicts. In the last Crown War, the nation would be exterminated. The Sundering, another traumatic event, followed shortly after the Cronwn wars. This led to the creation of Evermeet, and during this event, anarchists gathered to attempt to bring part of the Feywild into the Prime. This ritual backfired, and most of the mages were killed while entire nations were destroyed. The ritual's purpose did manage to create a new homeland for the Tel-quissir elves, Evermeet would eventually prove to be too taxing on the Eladrin race. For this reason many fled Faerun for greener pastures. The Retreat would come to an end however, caused partly by dark elf attacks on Evermeet. Many Eladrin who took up refuge started to return to the mainland while boosting their numbers during the Era of Upheaval. After the disruptive events that occurred because of the Spellplague, the Feywild moved closer and back in parallelism with Toril. Thus the barriers between the two planes became more porous. This result enabled the Eladrin to reacquire their ability to fey step. 'Reference:' *Eladrin Aleantylar: The Aleantylar elves are of the Eladrin class of Elves. They are graceful elves that have healing and electrical powers that far outrank other humanoid abilities. They live on Earth, but are hidden in the deepest parts of the world's forests, under a thick veiled barrier. Like the Eladrin and the Tel-quessir, the Aleantylar were created by the god Corellon but were not placed in the Feyworld. Physical Description Aleantylar elves are of human height, standing anywhere from 5'9 to 6'3, but generally weigh anywhere from 120 lbs to 140 lbs. They have a slim, athletic build to their physique. All Aleantylar have various shades of blond hair and various shades of blue eyes. Some Aleantylar do have various shades of green eyes. Their eyebrows are thin. Females are slightly smaller and thinner than males. They generally wear their hair long, sometimes loose and sometimes in a ponytail or in braids. Very few Aleantylar will wear their hair short, sometimes with a shagged look that does not dissuade their beauty and grace. At age 17, all Aleantylar will go through a change every so often in which their hair will turn completely white for a temporary time. This is the only time an Aleantylar can produce children. The change in hair color lasts anywhere from one to two weeks. Aleantylars also have a specific scent that attracts and appeals others to them. Some may smell like vanilla, others may smell like pumpkin spice or lavender, and some may smell like cinnamon or chocolate. During times of fertility, their scent is one of an aphrodisiac. All male Aleantylar have a unique birthmark of two way axe and cross on their left shoulder. This generally allows other species to know what what type of Elf species they are. They also lack facial hair seen in other male humanoid creatures. All female Aleantylar have a unique star shaped birthmark on their right shoulder. Like the males, this birthmark allows other races to know which elf clan the Aleantylar is from. They also wear earrings that dazzle and sparkle in the sunlight. During birth to their teens, Aleantylar elves mature at the same rate as humans. Once they reach fifteen to sixteen years, this maturity slows down considerably, causing them to have a teenage appearance up until they are fifty years of age, at which they are considered an adult. At 100 years of age, they are considered middle-aged, and at 200 years of age, they are considered at their prime. Unlike other Eladrin, the Aleantylar do sleep, though they only need about four to six hours of sleep a night. When they sleep, their sixth sense stays alert, enabling them to sense danger and thus to awaken quickly before they are attacked by enemies. Some Aleantylar, particularly those of middle age sleep with their eyes open. Abilities: The Aleantylar are beings of intelligence and wisdom far above other humanoid species. They are immune to magic spells, and events that would cause other beings to lose their abilities and powers. They are also unaffected by events that would cause another humanoid species to lose control of their abilities and powers. Aleantylar have greatly advanced skills in mathematics, verbal comprehension, perceptual speed, reasoning, deductive reasoning, spatial visualization, and memory. They can process information quickly and forever retain it to their memory. Psychology: Unlike most Eladrin elves, Aleantylar elves care very much about the world outside theirs. They are fond of humans most of all, and hold a special regard for human children in their hearts. Despite their weakness for humans, this weakness also makes the Aleantylar a formidable ally of the human while at the same time making them quite dangerous to their enemies. They are quick to form friendships with other humanoid creatures, but are capable of forming friends with other creatures as well. Aleantylar are often calm in nature, though sometimes they can sound cold when they are annoyed by another. However, they quickly form bonds and enjoy knowing they are not the only species in the world. An Aleantylar's blood however has a powerful scent that attracts other creatures to them, which sometimes for the Aleantylar is not always good. Despite being unable to be killed, the blood of an Aleantylar can empower another humanoid creature, except some classes of vampires, in which it can revert the vampire or even kill it. This is not with all vampire classes though. To obtain the blood of an Aleantylar is to obtain the greatest power in the world. For anyone who receives the blood of an Aleantylar inherits their powers of healing, longevity, and electrokinesis. The Aleantylar elves can only produce one to three children. Not because of any law, but because their genetic code prevents them from having more. In a lot of ways, this is []good, because it enables the Aleantylar from bringing far too many children than they can care for. However, this is also bad in a way, as it would be part of an event that would later cause their extinction. It was the female Aleantylar who took care the young while the males protected the homelands and brought in food and wood for fire. Culture Aleantylar societies are bridled within the forests of the world, accessible through an ancient tree. Visitors who are given access to this doorway will find themselves in an elaborate city made of elegant architectures full of cottages and palaces, all resting above various lakes and ponds, accessible from natural made bridges and gates of marble. Aleantylar elves enjoy a wide range of cultural events that is connected to their beliefs. They enjoy festivities, dances, and communal services through worship. All Aleantylar can sing, gaining the ability at five years of age. They learn to dance from the time they are capable of walking and become adept at it when they reach the age of twelve. Combat Aleantylar do not like to fight, but will enter combat to defend themselves or to protect someone they care for. They start learning at the age of six, and are taught how to use a variety of weapons, most notably the bow and arrow and a longsword type weapon. History The Aleantylar elves are of the Eladrin class and speak the same language, Elven. While the Eladrin live primarily in the realm of the Feywild and of Toril, the Aleantylar were placed on earth. For centuries, they lived peacefully in their realm, carrying on their activities that had nothing to do with the outside world. However, when the first humans began to arrive, the Aleantylar developed a high curiosity that turned into a fascination, and then love. Over time, the Aleantylar began to court the humans, thus marrying them, and producing hybrid children. These hybrid children would then also become attracted to other humans and thus the cycle would continue. Because all Aleantylar had a life span of 300, and are only capable of producing three children, it was believed that mating with humans would save the species in some way. Over time, just as the wisest Aleantylar Moon Kishoka knew, the Aleantylar race began to die out. Their hybrid children however were capable of producing with humans and other humanoid creatures, but sadly not able to mate with the opposite sex of another Aleantylar. To this day, it still unknown why. Over the centuries, pure blood Aleantylar started to die out while their hybrid children continued to reproduce with humans. By the time the 1900s came about, the last pure blood Aleantylar had died out, leaving behind only several hybrid children. However, the hybrid children who continued to reproduce with humans would also eventually die out, thus leaving behind hybrids that seemingly had more human than before. The last line of the Aleantylar descendants is the Copiel family. However, not all Copiels contain the Aleantylar blood full force. While the family holds a grace not seen in humans, only one (Thunder Copiel) contains the full blood of the Aleantylar while appearing fully human. Legends of the Aleantylar and the history thereof are stored in the memories of those species who came to know them. Tel-quessir Tel-quessir are a race of elves that share a common history in relation to the Eladrin race. Like the Eladin and the Aleantylar the Tel-quessir race was created by the god Corellon and placed in the Fey Realm along with the Eladrin. Physical Description Like all elf races, the Tel-quessir are fair, beautiful, and graceful. However they tend to be quite frail looking, making them easy targets. But they are exceptionally agile and quick on their feet. They are long-lived, achieving adulthood at 110 years of age and living up to 700 years, sometimes even longer. Abilities Tel-quessir do not sleep traditionally but instead trance like the Eladrin. During a trance, the Tel-quessir are partially aware of their surroundings and are less asleep than during meditation. They achieve the same results as a human sleep in less the time. During trance, Tel-quessir are resistant to the supernatural powers of sleep, thereby not falling asleep, but remaining semi-aware as they rest. Tel-quessir are always are of their surroundings and have a higher sense of sight and sound than other humanoid creatures, particularly humans. They are capable of seeing in low light conditions, but their dark cousins the dark elves have the ability to see in the dark. Psychology Tel-quessir are a relaxed race with patience and detachment earned through a long lifespan. They are not easily excited and lack greed, and they are unconcerned with short term events. Unlike the Aleantylar they do not make friends with other species and races easily, nor do they easily make enemies. Time for them is measured in centuries. While they are more focused in whatever they are doing, they tend to rarely forget what is more serious. They tend to enjoy those things that have more endurance, and prefer not to celebrate short term victories. A Tel-quessir's greatest job is that of the arts or honing one's skills. Culture Tel-quessir love freedom and the unrestricted liberty that comes with it. They detest the restraints that comes all too often from civilized law and order. Liberty is their greatest virtue. Tel-quessir governments are very loosely organized with only a handful of nobles acting out in legitimacy, taking their authority from the king Like the Eladrin and the Aleantylar, the Tel-quessir live in harmony with nature. From time to time, the Tel-quessir will pay their respects to the Elven Court, which is presided over by Queen Amlaruil in Evermeet. Tel-quessir are omnivorous, but prefer little meat due to their belief that eating vegetation is less damaging on the natural harmony. Because they tend to be nomadic, it is far easier to store foods that are easily preservable. Tel-quessir live for adventure, and thus develop a sense of wanderlust derived from boredom. They do not like to be held back and seek out careers that lead to adventuring. Some take up adventuring as a way to demonstrate their skills while others adventure to help others. Combat Like the Eladrin and Aleantylar, Tel-quessir are taught to use weapons such as the bow and arrow. and swords at an early age for which to defend themselves and their homelands. History It is unknown where precisely the Tel-quessir's origin come from, but evidence points to the fact that they may have been born in the war between Gruumsh and Corellon. It was Corellon's own divine shed blood during the battles that created the Eladrin first, and that Corellon used the shed blood Eladrin to create the Aleantylar and the Tel-quessir. The Tel-quessir are considered to be more of an echo of this creation, and often there is rivalry over which race was created first. It is well known, however, that like the Eladrin, that the Tel-quessir come from Feywild and immigrated to Abeir-Tril over thousands of years ago. Shortly after their arrival, the Tel-quessir quickly built their empires and the first state was developed in -24000 DR by the gold elves, though ancient texts point out that the Tel-quessir were in fact present on Toril around -30000 DR. For several centuries, the Tel-quessir lived in peace until the gold elf nation of the Aryvandaar invaded their homeland's nation Miyeritar, thus starting what came to be known as the first of the five Crown Wars. These wars would last 3000 years. At the end of the fourth war, the dark elves called the Ilythiiri were banished to the underdark world where they soon came to be know as the drow. It would be the fifth Crown War that would bring about a peace treaty that would enforce peace between the Tel-quessir and the dwarves. For centuries after, thousands of the Tel-quessir left Faerun, heading to the isle of Evermeet in the long migration called the Retreat. By 1374 DR most of the Tel-quessir had decided to return back to Faerun in a mass reversal of the Retreat, bringing their children with them. 'Reference' *Tel-Quessir Known Elves *Thunder Copiel Also See *Fairies *Witch *Mage *Sorceress